


christmas suprise

by Froggy90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, i wrote this on christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy90/pseuds/Froggy90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets caught in the process of giving Nikola his Christmas present. WARNING: Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas suprise

A/N: Please R&R. Beta for this story: SenaKD. Warnings: Slash, M Rated. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sanctuary or its canon characters. Enjoy.

Christmas Surprise

Dr Will Zimmerman walked down the hallway to his colleague Henry Foss' room to ask him if he want to join the rest of the group down stares for Christmas. He was about to knock on Henry's door when he heard a loud moan come from within the room. Slowly opening the door little, he saw Henry sitting in Nikola Tesla's lap, moaning out his name as he moved his hips up and down the vampire's member. Nikola glanced over, saw him peeking around the door and grinned at him guiding Henry's hips. Then, as if for show he flipped Henry onto the bed and started to pound into him like wild animal. Henry wrapped his legs around Nikola's hips moved his body along with his thrusts as he moan out

"Oh god harder!" and then "Nikola!" He screamed as he came, in between his lovers and his own stomachs and in a few more deep thrusts, Nikola came also, sending his seed deep within Henry. He looked again at the door, only to find it shut. He looked back down at Henry who was still panting and red faced

"Well Henry, I think we were caught, while you were giving me my Christmas present" He drawled grinning. Henry slowly wrapped his arms around Nikola's neck and said

"Who cares" Then kissed Nikola on the lips and started to rub his newly forming erection up against him. Nikola smiled.

"Well, aren't we eager for round two?"

Later after everybody else had eaten and retired to bed, Henry finally went downstairs to get something to eat. He open the refrigerator and pulled out some chocolate pie and had started to eat it, when he felt hands touching his chest slowly moving down to his stomach where they stop right above his underwear.

"Nikola, what are you doing?" Henry said as he felt the hands move lower into his waistband.

"How did you know it was me Henrik?" Nikola said as he wrapped both his hands around Henry's growing erection.

"Because who else would molest me in the dark but you, Tesla?" He replied as Nikola turned him around and started to kiss him, he forced him up against a table, just as the lights came on. Helen Magnus was standing there with a shock expression on her face. Nikola looked up and seeing Helen there and said

"Helen it's exactly what it look like…" with a smirk then standing up threw Henry over his shoulder "…well I'm going to take Henry here, somewhere private and enjoy the rest of our Christmas. Good night Helen" He waved as he disappeared. Magnus just stood there in shock for a moment and then shaking her head, walked off to her own room.

In the morning, the gang were surprised to find Henry and Nikola passed out on the couch in the living room, with only a blanket covering their naked bodies.

"Well Henrik, our secret is finally out" Nikola said as his lover rolled over putting his head on his chest and slipping back into sleep, he didn't seem to care that everyone was staring at them. The vampire kissed Henry on the head and said

"Merry Christmas, Tiny Tim."

A/N: Please remember to review.


End file.
